


This Girl Is Taking Bets

by fictorium (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bets, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen/Red Snow - Regina tries to show Emma that something is secretly going on with MM and Ruby. Emma is so dense sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Girl Is Taking Bets

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Dieses Mädchen wettet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574421) by [Schattentaenzerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin)



“You’re a little creepy, you know that?”

“Pay. Attention.”

Emma wriggles in her seat for the twentieth time in half an hour. Whoever paid for Storybrooke’s only cop car didn’t exactly break the bank for comfort. Remembering that the person is, in fact, sitting next to her in the passenger seat, Emma ‘accidentally’ bumps Regina with her elbow. 

“Seriously though,” Emma presses the point. “You’re a little too good at this. Are you some kind of stalker?”

”You’re the one who suddenly won’t take my word on anything,” Regina hisses, adjusting the focus on her binoculars. Emma doesn’t even want to think about why they have a nightvision lens already attached. “And I will have my fifty dollars, Miss Swan.”

“Hey, it’s not just money in this bet,” Emma reminds her. “If I win you have to wear that—”

“I’m well aware,” Regina cuts her off. “And that is just one more reason why I’m going to win.”

“No way,” Emma huffs, leaning back against the driver’s seat and folding her arms. “When they do finally stagger out of that bar, you are going to see two good friends walking home. Nothing more.”

“Oh, ye of little faith,” Regina murmurs. 

“I mean it,” Emma continues. “We’re watching an alley. We could have had sex in that alley. Twice, by now. Or right here in this car, for that matter,” she tries her luck by squeezing Regina’s thigh through her tight, black leggings. 

“No distractions,” Regina hisses, and the single-mindedness that has brought Emma so much joy in bed is the biggest obstacle to her happiness tonight. Why she had to fall for a stubborn idiot like Regina is beyond her. “Aha!” She cries, making Emma glad the windows are all rolled up.

Sure enough, Emma looks across the dark, deserted street and sees Ruby stumbling down the steps from the Rabbit Hole’s fire escape. Mary Margaret, follows immediately behind her.

“Take these,” Regina insists, foisting the binoculars on Emma, who wants to resist on principle. But a close-up of nothing means getting back to bed sooner, so she takes them and raises them to her eyes. 

“See?” She starts to say, but then Ruby is turning to Mary Margaret and hugging her really enthusiastically. Still, that means nothing. People who aren’t Emma probably hug their friends all the time.

“It’s a full moooo-on,” Regina sing-songs from the passenger seat.

“That doesn’t…” Emma feels her words die on her tongue as Mary Margaret (and her tongue) decide to kiss the hell out of Ruby. Right there in the middle of Storybrooke, pretty much. Well, damn. Emma feels faintly grossed out like she just caught her Mom… no, that’s Henry’s stupid book talking. 

Regina is laughing pretty hard, and Emma suddenly remembers what it feels like to want to smack her. That’s an urge she hasn’t felt since the graveyard, months ago.

“Fine,” she grouses, throwing the binoculars in the backseat. “You win.”

“I do,” Regina purrs. “Now, please admit that I know the people of my town better than you do.”

“Fine,” Emma snaps. “You know them better.”

“I’ll take your money now,” Regina adds, holding out her hand. Emma pulls a crumpled fifty from her pocket. “Thank you,” Regina mocks, but she soothes the pain by pulling Emma into a decidedly heated kiss of their own. 

“Mmm,” Emma hums as they part, reaching for the keys in the ignition. “Let’s get back to your place.”

“Yes, let’s,” Regina agrees. “Where I can claim part three of my prize.”

“Regina, I am not dressing up in some French maid’s costume,” Emma complains as she puts the car into drive and pulls away from the curb.

“Oh, I think you’ll find you are,” Regina threatens from the passenger seat. “A deal is a deal, dear.”

“I hate you,” Emma snaps as they drive towards the Mayor’s mansion. It’s just a pity she doesn’t mean it.


End file.
